In Your Arms
by moriah93ohio
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Yugi and Atemu spend time together. A cute and romantic story for a cute couple.


Moriah: Hi everybody! I'm sorry this is so late. So Merry Christmas and I hope that you all had a great new year!

Yugi: Yea, everybody sorry. This is a one shot that Morie-chan thought of on Christmas Day.

Moriah: Let me know what you think. It's really fluffy. **smiles **I was in a fluffy mood.

* * *

Summary: On Christmas Eve, Yugi and Atemu spend time together. A cute and romantic story for a cute couple.

* * *

Sitting in a room, two males were sitting on the floor.

One male had amethyst eyes, pale skin, with golden-yellow spiky layers of black, with magenta at the tips of his hair. The other male was taller, with crimson eyes, and his hair also had golden-yellow spiky layers of black, but he had crimson at the tips.

The smaller was in front of the taller, with the taller's arms wrapped around him, with a content smile on his face.

"Yugi, baby?" the taller one asked, softly.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"What are you so happy about?"

Yugi giggled. "Atemu, hunny, I thought it would be obvious."

The other teen looked confused.

Yugi giggled more, shaking his head. "Baka."

Atemu laughed. "Don't call me baka."

The smaller turned around with a smirk on his face. "Do something about it."

Atemu laughed, before tickling the smaller teen's sides, who instantly started laughing uncontrollably, trying to get away from the hands that were tickling him.

"Hunny, stop!" the teen said, still laughing "I'm….sorry…please stop!"

The taller teen stopped, with a triumphant smile on his features.

Looking at the form in his arms, he saw the teen, with his arms crossed, panting, trying to get his breathing back to normal, pouting.

"Awww, aibou, you look cute when you pout."

Yugi blushed, before looking down to see that Atemu's feet, which were covered with white socks, gave him an idea.

With a smirk, he tickled the other's feet, making the other giggle and laugh.

"Okay… I'm sorry…" the taller said, laughing. "Please stop.."

With a triumphant smile of his own, Yugi stopped his ticklish torture, before settling back in the position he was in earlier.

"Big meanie." he heard someone say, before feeling arms wrap around him.

Yugi giggled, snuggling closer. "You like holding me don't you?"

The other nodded, before kissing the other's cheek, then his neck.

Yugi blushed, lacing his hands with the other's, smiling contently.

Atemu kissed the other's cheek softly, seeing Yugi blush more.

"Do you like seeing me blush?" the other asked, still blushing.

"Yes, koi, I love seeing you blush; just like I love holding and kissing you."

Yugi leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, before kissing his cheek.

"Why?"

Atemu had a confused look on his features, looking at the teen laying on his shoulder.

"Why what?"

Yugi giggled. "Why do you like doing that stuff?"

"Well, you're so cute when you blush." Atemu started. "You're lips are so soft that I can't help but want to kiss them." he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to the other's, before pulling away. "And I love holding you because you fit perfectly in my arms."

The smaller said nothing. He didn't know what to say, so he settled with snuggling closer.

Atemu smiled, before tightening his hold on his beloved, placing a gently kiss on the other's cheek.

Yugi gently moved his fingers that were laced with the taller's over his hand, before he was kissed lovingly on his forehead.

Yugi blushed again, looking up to the one holding him, before kissing his cheek.

Atemu pulled the other closer, tightening his hold more.

"I love you." the crimson eyed teen said, softly.

The smaller one smiled. "I love you more."

Atemu giggled, shaking his head. "I love you more."

Yugi shook his head, giggling softly. "No, I'm pretty sure I love you more."

Atemu shook his head. "No, I love you more." with that said, the teen once again kissed the other's cheek.

The smaller teen pouted, lacing his hand with the other's more.

He had lost the argument, like always. He could never win these arguments.

"Awww, baby, you're so cute when you pout."

Yugi blushed more, still pouting.

Atemu smiled at seeing the other pout. He kissed the other's cheek again, who instantly stopped pouting and blushed, as he smiled contently.

"Yugi, baby?" the taller one asked softly.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Didn't you ask me already?" Yugi giggled.

Atemu nodded. "Yes, but you didn't give me an answer."

"Actually, I did." Yugi said. "You're just obvious."

The taller looked at the smaller, making Yugi laugh at the other's expression.

Cuddling closer to his boyfriend, he kissed him softly.

"I love being in your arms," Yugi said, softly. I love the peaceful atmosphere." the teen smiled. "If you only knew how I feel when we are like this. How happy I am. And how I wish that we could stay like this…forever.

This time, Atemu said nothing. He just smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed his cheek.

Yugi snuggled closer, before kissing the other's cheek.

Christmas Eve for the two boys were peaceful…. in each other's arms.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked it. I am sorry that it's so late!

Yugi: Morie-chan, wasn't there another reason as to why you wanted to post this today?

Moriah: *excited* Yes, today is my third month anniversary with my boyfriend!

Yugi: Yay! Mori-chan! Three months! Wow, time is going by fast!

Moriah: Thanks you, Yugi-chan. Please review! It will mean a lot to me. After all, it's technically the first story of the New Year. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I am planning on completely some stories this year. And posting some new ones, so look out for them!

Until the time I update…


End file.
